1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable magnetic snap fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Magnetic snap fasteners have been used as closures for many years. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,126 and 5,933,926, issued to Reiter, entitled “Magnetic Snap Fasteners”, relate to magnetic snap fasteners of different configurations. These fasteners comprise a male and a female section which are magnetically coupled at a single position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,294, issued to Morita, entitled “Engageable Article Using Permanent Magnet”, as reexamined and confirmed under Reexamination Certificate B1 4,453,294, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,891, also issued to Morita, entitled “Magnetic Lock Closure,” as reexamined and confirmed under Reexamination Certificate B2 4,021,891, relate to a magnetic closure wherein a solid projection on a first half of the closure engages a solid projection on a second half of the closure, which also contains a toroidal magnet. The Morita '294 and Morita '891 patents essentially describe the same product. Further, British Patent Specification No. 1,519,246, published Jul. 26, 1978, also discloses a magnetic closure. None of these patents for magnetic snap fasteners allow for multiple closed positions. Therefore, a user cannot make tighter or looser the article to which the fastener is attached.